This invention generally relates to automobiles and/or motorcycles. In particular, the invention relates to a novel method and apparatus to provide driver-oriented and intuitive manual-mode transmission gearshifts in a variety of automobile transmissions.
Semi-manual transmissions, defined herein as including automatic, auto-clutch manual, or CVT transmissions with manual gear selection modes, are popular among modern automobiles today. Many auto manufacturers, including BMW, Mercedes-Benz, Toyota, Honda, Nissan, GM, and Hyundai provide semi-manual transmission gearboxes which enable drivers to choose a desired gear sequentially using a gearshift lever and/or a paddle shifter. Examples of semi-manual transmission gearboxes are “SportShift,” “Tiptronic,” “Sequential Manual Gearbox” (SMG), and “Direct Shift Gearbox” (DSG). SportShift and Tiptronic gearboxes are generally considered automatic transmissions with manual shift modes. SMG and DSG, on the other hand, are generally considered automated manual transmission gearboxes which provide computer-controlled clutching for rapid automated shifts.
The semi-manual transmission gearboxes generally operate sequentially. If a driver wants to double-downshift, the driver typically has to tap a gearshift lever twice or tap a paddle shifter twice to select a desired double-downshifted gear. Many auto enthusiasts believe that semi-manual transmissions reduce driving enjoyment by removing a driver's direct, mechanical linkage to an automobiles transmission system which is enabled by a physical manual clutch pedal and a manual “stick” shifter.
Although newer variants of semi-manual transmissions, such as SMG and DSG, significantly reduced the shifting delay caused by a driver's manual sequential gear selection compared to earlier semi-manual transmission gearboxes based on automatic transmissions, many drivers still complain that the lack of direct connection to the car achieved by a clutch pedal and a manual transmission box results in a less engaged and sometimes “less fun” driving experience. Furthermore, although the actual shifting of gears is provided electronically (shift-by-wire) on most semi-manual transmissions, a driver in the manual-shifting mode is still distracted by his/her requirement to operate a gearshift lever and/or a paddle shifter. Moreover, many critics of the existing semi-manual transmission setups also suggest that paddle shifters, which are often located behind a car's steering wheel, are difficult to operate on curvy roads when the steering wheel is turned substantially clockwise or counterclockwise from its straight-path position.
Therefore, a more intuitive and engaging approach to provide a semi-manual shift mode is desired for today's automobile drivers and motorcyclists.